


Come At Me Scrublord, I'm Sick

by Roblidon



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompts, rubberdoop, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roblidon/pseuds/Roblidon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross gets sick and Barry tries his best to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come At Me Scrublord, I'm Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Request from anon for some sweet fluffy rubberdoop with Ross being sick and Barry helping him feel better. I wrote one similar to this with egobang, so if anyone is into this type of thing, check it out :) (It's called Just What I Needed). Prompts are currently closed, but commissions are going to be opening up real soon. Please leave me a comment or drop me a line on tumblr if you liked this!

“Bar are you ready to...”

Barry looks up from his phone and sees Ross standing in the doorway of the grump room. His jaw is slack and his eyes have a slightly glazed look about them. He looks like he’s trying to finish his thought but can’t quite find the words. He raises an eyebrow at him, giving him a few more moments before responding.

“You alright there, buddy? You don’t look too great. Also you just stopped mid sentence and now you’re just staring out into space.”

Ross blinks and shakes his head, rubbing his temples and groaning when he stops.

“Yea I’m ok, just a little sick. I didn’t sleep very well last night cause I kept coughing so I’m a little...”

Before he can finish, he sneezes loudly and holds his stomach. His face twists up in pain. Barry quickly gets up from the couch, putting his hands gently on his back and arms, ready in case he needs help standing. Ross shakes his head slowly, swallowing thickly.

“Barry I’m fine, you don’t have to hold me up or anything. Come on, we gotta record.”

Barry opens his mouth, about to object, when Ross starts coughing. Now this isn’t some run of the mill “have some phlegm stuck in my throat” or “water went down the wrong tube” kind of coughing, this is an “asthma attack meets chain smoker” kind of cough, and it sounds incredibly painful. Barry leads him to the couch, rubbing his back gently while he continues to hack up all his vital organs.

“Ross, we have like forty episodes backlogged, so we can wait until next week to record, ok? Let me take you home, I really don’t think you should be driving like this.”

Ross tries to say something, probably a snarky comment, but he breaks out into another coughing fit. Barry gets up and grabs his keys, offering his hand to Ross when he gets back to the couch.

“Come on, buddy. I’ll text Holly and let her know I’m bringing you back.”

\--- 

By the time they got to Ross’ house, he looked like he is about ready to pass out. Barry is actually a little surprised that he didn’t fall asleep on the drive over. He realizes that he forgot to text Holly to tell her that Ross was coming home, so he quickly grabs his phone from his pocket and pulls up her number. 

_Hey Holly, Ross is super sick so I’m taking him home. Forgot to text you until I got here. Looks like you aren’t home so I’ll look after him for a bit._

He puts his phone away without waiting for a response. He gets the key from Ross and opens up the door. A rush of cold air hits them as they walk in, and Barry hopes that it’ll help Ross feel at least a little better (it looks like he’s running a fever now). 

He guides Ross through the house until he gets to the bedroom. Orph is there lounging on the bed, and Barry shoos him away so Ross can lay down. He props up a few pillows so that he can drink some water and hopefully eat something in a bit. He pushes Ross’ hair out of his face, which is really starting to sweat.  

“You need anything, buddy? You already had a bottle of water on your night stand but I can get a cold one for you maybe? You should probably stay away from dairy but I can make you tea? Are you hungry? Want me to make you some soup? Just tell me and I’ll get it for you.”

Ross closes his eyes and takes a minute to just rest before answering him. Barry’s face is full of concern for his best friend, and hopes that there’s something he can do to help him feel better.

“Some tea sounds good...some soup’s...in the fridge.”

Ross’ voice is weak and a little grainy; the coughing must be doing a number to his throat. Barry nods and quickly walks to the kitchen, grabbing a mug and filling it with water. He puts it in the microwave, not wanting to wait for Holly’s kettle to heat up. While the water warms up, he goes into the fridge and takes out a small container of soup. From the looks of it, it’s probably Holly’s famous leek and potato soup, which will definitely help Ross feel better (Holly usually brings this stuff to the office whenever one of the grumps get sick. It’s pretty tasty stuff).

The microwave beeps and Barry takes out the mug, grateful that it’s one of those heat resistant ones. He takes out a bowl and grabs a bag of Triple Leaf tea from the pantry - that’s Dan’s favorite, too. He pours the soup into the bowl, placing it into the microwave. While that heats up, he puts the tea bag into the hot water, also adding about a tablespoon of honey and some milk (sure, it’s not the ‘proper’ way to drink tea, but it’s the way he drinks it and hopefully Ross’ll like it), along with a few ice cubes to cool it down. 

The microwave goes off, and Barry takes the bowl out, cursing under his breath at how hot it is. He mixes it with a spoon and eats a spoonful, checking the temperature. It’s a little hot, but it tastes fantastic. He’ll have to shoot Holly a text and tell her how good it it. After a moment, he decides to text her now, giving the soup a minute to cool off a bit. He takes out his phone and sees Holly already responded to his first text.

_Ugh I told him not to go in today. There’s a container of soup in the fridge for him, and make him a cup of the Triple Leaf tea, it’ll put him right to sleep. Thx Bar._

_Already got the soup and the tea. Great minds think alike lol. No problem, I’ll stay here until he’s asleep just in case he needs anything. Also the soup tastes great_.

As he’s about to put his phone back, Holly responds, sending an emoji blowing a heart kiss. He smiles and puts his phone away, grabbing the soup and tea. He walks back into Ross’ room and sees him on his phone, watching a video. Barry tsks, setting down the bowl and taking Ross’ phone, replacing it with the mug of tea.

“You need to rest right now, Ross. Here, drink this.”

Ross sips at the tea for a moment before gulping it all down. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, letting out a content sigh.

“Wow that was really good. How’d you know I like my tea like that?”

Barry shrugs, taking the empty mug and replacing it with the bowl of soup. He puts the mug and Ross’ phone on the nightstand, sitting on the bed next to Ross, watching as he eats the soup. He’s not used to seeing him like this, so weak and tired, and he’s just glad that he’s at home and resting now. Ross finishes the soup, offering the bowl back to Barry. He takes it, placing it next to the other items. 

“How was it? Feeling any better?”

Ross mumbles a reply and nods, his eyes closing again. Barry takes one of the pillows out from under his head gently, making it so Ross can lay down comfortably. Instead of trying to finagle the blanket out from under him, he just folds over the other half of the blanket onto him, wrapping him up. Ross turns over onto his side, folding up his legs so that he’s in the fetal position. Barry puts his hand on his shoulder for a moment and smiles, glad to see that he’s feeling at least a little better. He grabs the dishes and shuts off the light.

“I’m gonna go home now, ok? If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. I’m just a few minutes away.”

Ross doesn’t respond, and by the way that he’s breathing Barry can tell that he’s already asleep. He smiles. Guess that tea really does put him right to sleep. 


End file.
